lets all feel sory for Navi...
by The Gauntlets Of Blue Flame
Summary: no! its not a humor story! its about poor Navi, and it is pretty sad...(not that i like Navi!!! :P~~~)but pls r+r next chapters coming in soon!
1. Default Chapter

There was a girl called Melanie who lived in a little town

# 1:Navi's sad beginning

****

The rain pounded hard against the roof of the small fairy house, Navi shivered in her small bed. She finally decided to look up as the wind rattled the window angrily. Another battle…. When would it end? The humans had turned their backs on the elves again, which was a bad idea. She could hear the far of screams of mercy and pain being called out, and the wind carried the whispers of spells to her pointed little ears. Offcourse the elves would win, she reassured herself, for they had better weapons, plus they had magic, which the humans did not. However, through all of these reassuring thoughts, silver tears ran down her smooth face. She sobbed into her pillow, letting her blue hair fall over her face. Suddenly another scream, now close by, made her jump. She felt angry and afraid, there where fairies fighting out there two. Why couldn't she? She didn't see why not, but her caring mother and father had. She smashed her little fist down against the wooden bed. Her blue eyes aflame. Her mother and father had fought too, they risked themselves and her own life! They didn't care….

"I hate you!!!! You didn't even give me one thought! Did you! D…did y…you…", she sobbed into her hands. "You didn't think ab…about m…me! You…your j…just going t…to leave m…me here t…to d…die!"

She couldn't stand it any longer, getting up, she fluttered her violet wings as she walked to a little closet that stood in the back corner of her house, she pulled out a long black cloak (not a normal cloak! hold on! No, a cloak fit for a fairy), and pulled it over herself. She walked to the entrance of her little house, a small hollow in a tree, and pushed away the leaf that usually stood in front of the hole, to keep out the wind and rain. It fluttered away, and the wind violently pushed with all its might at her petite figure. Her eyes watered at the sudden gust of wind that blew every five minutes. She looked around her, Hyrule was nothing more that a bloody vastness. Her small mouth was pulled back into a tight line, and her hands where clenched. All she felt at that moment was hatred. She brushed her blue hair out of her face as Farores wind played with it. suddenly, it felt as if all her hatred had builded up, and she let out a scream that told of her hate, her fear, her past and future. It let out everything she felt, everything to do with hate.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. finally peace, real peace!or is it?

The war was over, there had been peace in Hyrule for some time, but she was sure that that would end some time soon

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii people! Well here it is! Taaaa-daaaa! The second chapter of…. Lets All Feel Sorry for Navi! I hope it's a bit longer than the last chapter! And remember, I NEED YOUR HELP! Give me suggestions or something, **looks around and whispers: quick!** … Ummmm…. what am I saposed to say? **Looks at script** right well, enjoy?

Disclaimer: Do I have to say that Zelda and co. dont belong to me? Do I?

The war was over, there had been peace in Hyrule for some time, but she was sure that it would end all to soon. Her parents had never come back from the war. She had tried to come over her hatred and put it behind her, but it always found a way back at the worst times. Today though, she lay happily in her bed, humming to herself. She didn't know why she was _happy _all of a sudden, but she really did need it..A LOT.

She cried almost every day, but was getting over that too. She was starting to feel like a normal fairy again (for once). She decided that she wasn't going to spend the day sitting around any more, so she fluttered over to the leaf-like door. She had managed to glue part of it to the entrance of her home with tree sap from the great Deku tree him self. Of course, as you know, she lived with the Kokiri, in Kokiri forest along with all the other fairies. She pushed gently at her fragile door, making it swing open to the outside world that had changed ever so much through out the years of war. Looking out into Hyrule field, she could see Thalon and Talon riding through the fields on very graceful horses. They where the best horse trainers Hyrule had ever had, not to mention their wonderful Lon-Lon milk, which was named after their ranch. Navi turned her head away from the beautiful site, her silver hair always in her face, and looked at the children below her. They screamed and laughed in pleasure, passing balls to each other, playing chase, and other games. They all had tired out fairies bobbing by their heads. Navi sat down cross-legged on a near by branch to watch the Kokiri play their silly games of hide and seek. She watched for a few minutes until she heard the rewarding sound of huffing and puffing behind her, she smiled and spun her head around, swinging her hair along too. 

" Oh hi Navi! What ya up to lately?" the panting and fairly plump fairy said as she plopped down beside Navi. Navi smiled and turned her head away from her friend.

"Nothin'…. Wish I was doin' something though."

"Hmmm…well we could go collect some berries!", suggested the plumper fairy.

"Nah! I've already got to much of those." 

"Well, you can help me!"

Navi chuckled, "you always need help Nauru! But since that's what friends are for, I'll help you" 

Nauru turned a bright red, "Cool! Lets start now!"

"Sure, if ya say so" Navi got up reluctantly and brushed herself of. 

They both jumped of the tree branch, Nauru was a bit hesitant though.

"What if I …fall…" she looked down at the ground below them. 

Navi rolled her eyes, " don't worry 'bout it! We'll never get nothin' done if you don't at _least_ try to fly!"

"Ok…here goes…" with a loud yelp she jumped of the tree branch and quickly began to flap her wings. She had always been scared of flying. She opened her eyes in surprise. Navi just stared at her in mid air, fluttering her bright white wings. 

"I'm…I'm flying!" Navi couldn't help but giggle. Nauru never really got over the fact that she could fly. 

"Yes Nauru, you're flying, now could we get on with what we were saposed to be doing?" Navi pushed a lock of hair out of her sparkling silver eyes. 

"Uhh, yeah...sure."

The two fairies flew through the stuffy air that flouted through the lost wounds when…. CLUMP!!!! Navi fell to the floor in a heap and Nauru landed right next to her with a loud thump. Navi looked up immediately, swiping silver hair of off her pretty face. 

"Whos there!" she called in her melodic voice. To her astonishment, a fairy popped up giggling like mad. 

"Navi, Nauru! You should have seen your selves!" and the fairy continued to giggle. Navi brushed herself of and stood up.

"What is it Therail?" Navi asked. Everyone knew that Therail was a messenger. 

"The Great Deku Tree wants to speak with you." Therail answered, finally becoming serious, which she hardly ever did. Navi smiled. What would, what _could, _the Great Deku Tree possibly want from her? Maybe he would make her head of the fairies, No, he would…

"Navi are you listening? For the fourth time, the Great Deku Tree said it was important and to meat him right away!!!!"

"Ohhh…sorry Therail….uh…I…" Navi just couldn't think up an excuse.

Therail giggled again, "Just get on with it Navi! Go!"

Navi smiled, "Ok. Um, Nauru we're gonna have to go berry hunting later."

"Sure…sure…" Nauru went into a pout. Then suddenly brightened up. "Hey! Therail! Wanna help me go berry hunting?! Come on, it'll be fun! I promise!"

Therail had never looked so depressed in her life, " Uhhh….No than.."

"Good! Come one ! We'll start here!" Nauru took the younger fairies wrist and dragged her away before she could even finish her sentence. Navi shrugged, and jumped into the air, feeling fairly sorry for Therail. She flew of to the Great Deku Tree's little medow.


End file.
